Wait & See!
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: The title says it all! Shippou has a birthday party! What wishes can our favourite kitsune have in mind? Hmmm... Evil grin Let's see, shall we? Created by Robert Munsch & the story, Wait & See!


**NOTE;In here, Inuyasha & Kagome are married & adopted Shippou, so you have to read these notes in order for the story to make sense, okay? Sango & Miroku are too!

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1_**

It was a quiet day in the Sengoku Jidai & it was Shippou's birthday! " HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIPPOU! " Everybody in Kaede's hut shouted happily. " Make a wish Shippou! And prepare to blow! "

Shippou did just that. Shippou took a big breath:

**AHHHHHHHHH,**

& blew out the candles:

**WWWWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOO...!**

" Well, Shippou-chan, what did you wish for? " Kagome asked. " I wished for, CANDY, CANDY & MORE CANDY! " Shippou shouted. " Now brat, look outside where wolf-breath & Ayame are. Candy doesn't fall out of the sky, it's NOT going to work! " Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

" Wait & see. " Shippou said. Everybody got ready to go home & when they opened the shoji screen, tons, tons & tons of candy came spilling through the door. Shippou yelled, " INUYASHA! KAGOME! INUYASHA! KAGOME! CANDY, CANDY & MORE CANDY! "

" I thought you said that you'd cut down on his sugar intake. " Inuyasha said annoyed. " The kid's gone nuts! " But when Inuyasha & Kagome opened the shoji screen, they yelled,

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

" Now Shippou, you've GOT to get rid of this! This is entirely too much cnady! " Kagome yelled. " Make me another cake! " Shippou said. " Can't we gather SOME of the candy? "

" Fine. "

So Kagome made a cake for Shippou & he made a wish.

So he took a big breath:

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

& blew out the candles:

**WHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Right away, it started to rain sugar. It rained & rained & washed all the candy away. " Good! You wished for sugar!...Wait... is that good? Oh well, as long the brat did something RIGHT for once! " Inuyasha said. It rained some more & the village streets began to flood with sugar.

" HOW much sugar did he wish for? " Kagome asked. " TCH! I should've known that the brat would mess up SOMEthing! " Inuyasha commented. " Shippou, did you wish for ONE word? " Kagome asked.

" No, " Said Shippou.

" Shippou, " said Inuyasha, " Did you wish for TWO words? "

" No, " Shippou said.

" Shippou, " Kagome said, " Did you wish for THREE words? "

" Yes, " Shippou said. " I wished for SUGAR, SUGAR & MORE SUGAR! "

" OH SHIT! " Inuyasha yelled as he got a bucket & began filling it up & throwing it outside with sugar. " Now Shippou, let's wish for one word, SUNSHINE. that's ALL. SUNSHINE. " So that's what Shippou wished for. SUNSHINE.

" Ahhhh... THAT'S better, isn't it? " Kagome asked. " Yep! " Inuyasha said.Suddenly, they heard a blowing of candles coming from inside the hut & found Shippou. " SHIPPOU! " Inuyasha & Kagome yelled.

" Did you wish for ONE word? "

" NO,"

" Did you wish for TWO words? "

" NO, "

" Did you wish for THREE words? "

" YES. "

" Oh Shippou! What did you wish for? " Inuyasha & kagome asked incredulously. " I wished for TOYS, TOYS & MORE TOYS! " Shippou shouted with glee. " Now Shippou, in order to get money, it's very hard stuffto get! Without yen, you can't buy anything! & you CERTAINLY can't STEAL anything either! This wish ain't going to work! " Inuyasha said.

" Wait & See. " Shippou said. Just then, a HUGE cloud came overhead & toys began falling out of the sky! " Wow! " Shippou said, " Look at all my birthday presents! "

" NO! " A boy said from a hut, " It's MY TOYS! " and came out with a large net. " You're too little to have that much toys! It belongs to me! " An older girl came with an even BIGGER net.  
" OH NO! I THINKTHESE TOYSSHOULD BELONG TO _**ME**_! " All the village children came with ENORMOUS nets.

They all got a big fight over the toys. " Wait a minute. I didn't mean for all these toys to cause a huge fight. I'm going in to make another birthday cake. " Shippou went inside & blew the candles.

Inuyasha & Kagome went inside to investigate. They saw Shippou blow out the candles at the last minute. " Shippou, " They said, " Did you wish for **THREE** words? "

"** NNNNOOOO**. "

" Did you wish for **TWO** words? "

" **NNNNOOOO**. "

" Did you wish for** ONE** word? "

" **YYYYEEESSS**. "

" One word, " said Inuyasha, " Just one word. I think we'll all be okay! What was your wish brat? "

" Well, " said Shippou,. " I wished for something we all wanted, something to keep me happy, something to keep me busy, so I wished for-- A NEW BABY! "

" Wait a minute, " Inuyasha said blushing, " You can't just wish for a kid like that! You don't know how these things work. It's not going to work! "

" WAIT & SEE, " Shippou said. "I don't have to wait, " said Kagome.  
" When he wished for candy, he got candy.  
When he wished for sugar, he got sugar.  
When he wished for sunshine, he got sunshine.  
When he wished for toys, he got toys.  
Now that he wished for a baby, I think we're  
going to have a baby! "

" THIS IS BULLSHIT! BRAT, UN-WISH THAT WISH! " Inuyasha yelled. " Okay! " Shippou said. " I didn't want _a_ baby anyway. I WANTED THREE! "

**_Fin

* * *

_LOL! Anyway, hope you like the new fanfic! Sorry I didn't make one sooner! I was busy with school work! '' Anyway, ciao for now! Inu-Spyro-chan, over and out! **


End file.
